Bitter Sweet Worthington
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Jillian Worthington is a freshman at Monsters University and is the younger sister of Johnny Worthington though she doesn't have his ego and is some what nicer to Monsters who Johnny looks down on. what will it be like for Good Old MU to have two Worthingtons instead of one? and will Jillian join a Sorority? you will just have to find out...[on hiatus so it's no longer canceled]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Monsters University goes to Pixar &amp; Disney.**

**(I was going to wait to do this after I finish my Story that is Welcome To The MDA but I couldn't wait so I went a head and started to write this chapter...)**

**all so the Monster in the Cover of this story is Jillian just so you know what she looks like.**

**yeah I drew it myself and I guess it might not be perfect but I Think it looks pretty okay...**

**anyway enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

Jillian some times felt she wasn't a real Worthington and she never really had that whole big brother and little sister bond with her older brother Johnny who went off to Monsters University...

she felt different like some times she didn't belong and all so it didn't help her she was all ways teased and pick on because she wasn't as scary looking as her older brother and once when she was being pick on and Johnny was there and didn't do anything to help her so she decided from then on she can't count on Johnny for anything...

she was 17 years old now and was hoping to get into Fear Tech cause she didn't want to go to the same college as her older brother.

but luck would have it she didn't get in to Fear Tech which means it was unlucky for her and which means she was made by her Grandfather John Worthington Sr. to go to Monsters University...

and right now she was on the bus that is heading right to Monsters University and she was more than excited to go...  
in fact she was more like less excited to go to MU cause her older brother will be there...

as the bus stop she look outside the window and saw she was here and so she got up off her seat and got her things and started to get off the bus and walk into Monsters University...

as she past by some monsters she ignores them as they look at her and some whispers were said among them and she couldn't help but feel annoyed by them and she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't going to be make any friends here if they rumors about her if she wasn't careful and as she was walking she headed to the registration hall to sign in.

as she was was signing her name down lets just as Kay at the registration table well...Kay look shocked when her name was read...

she really didn't hope monsters here didn't think she was like her brother just because her last name is Worthington...

after that she headed to get her I.D. Card...

after Trey took her picture for her I.D. Card she started to go on the orientation tour with Fay and some other new students.

there was even a few who ask her what her name was and what she was going to do in Monsters University.

she told them her name was Jillian Worthington and she was a major in Scream Can Design...

they were shock that she was a Worthington and all so she was a major in scream can designs and some ask why she isn't a scaring major like Johnny Worthington.

when she was ask that she couldn't help but growl and she kinda scared the monsters who were on the tour with Fay.

she notice this and tries to calm herself down before speaking.

"the reason I don't want to be a scaring major even if I am only a little good at it is because my older brother is a scaring major...and it shouldn't matter if I should be a scaring major or not after all it's clear we can't have two scaring majors in the family so why bother even trying...and plus me and my brother don't exactly see eye to eye..."she said as she crosses her arms and looks away.

"by that you mean you don't get along?"one of the monsters that was boy ask her and she looks at him with a serious look on her face.  
"you got that right...the way he looks down on monsters who thinks are 'weaker' than him or don't seem scary is so rude I can't stand him when he is like that okay well I can't stand him all the time but still he just gets on my nerves even with the names he calls me..."Jillian said as she even look angry even when thinking about her older brother Johnny.

"man I can't blame her for not wanting to be a scaring major like her older brother..."one of them said and then it was back to the tour that was being given to them...

after the tour she headed to the Dorm and when she got there she head up to the front desk and was told the room she would be living in during her stay and learning at Monsters University...

as she was heading to her room she couldn't help but feel happy she isn't getting a roommate cause she really didn't think she needed one right now or ever if you ask her.

as she opens the door to her room she went inside and started to unpack her things and even took out a picture of herself, her dad and her brother...

Johnny was making faces as kids tend to do while she herself was being held by their father who was giving her a gentle look that told her that everything was going to be okay and nothing was going to hurt her...

she was around 5 years old when that picture was taken and Johnny was a couple years older in that picture too but was still young himself.

"even though this school wasn't my first choice and I wanted to be a different school all together and not in the same one as Johnny...but I will try to ignore him and just try my best at this place for Dad and Grandpa."she said as she goes over to her bed and sits down and takes out a book to read that was about scream can design...

"this is going to be a long semester..."she said under her breath before going back to reading her book.

to be continued... 

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I will try to do better in Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Monsters Inc &amp; Monsters University goes to Pixar &amp; Disney**

* * *

Jillian couldn't believe her luck she was late to her first day to class she could get in so much trouble with the teacher for it but right now she couldn't worry too much about it and she had to keep running across the college campus from the dorm to her class that was scream can design and as she was running she saw the building that has the school that teaches sceam can design and all so she was thinking of becoming a major in door technology and try making a door that could be kinda fun...

though as she was running and thinking about all so taking another class that makes and designs doors to the human world she remembers something from her past at her days in Frighton Elementary...

she was all ways pick on because she look like a purple human girl and didn't look much like a monster and plus back than her horns hadn't come in yet...her dad said that she was a late bloomer...

well anyway back then she didn't have the bangs of her hair cover only half of her face and only showing one of her two eyes and back then she would just stick very close to her teacher Mrs Graves who could understand her and told her to give them a chance to get to know her better and all so try to be their friend.

she couldn't help but growl a little at the memory that came next after Mrs Graves gave her that advice she gave her about trying to become friends with them...

they called her a freak and started to push her around all at the same time which was more like them passing her around to the next kid to them push her to the next...they were all in a circle while they were pushing her back and forward until two of the kids would step away and opening the circle as soon as the kid who pushes her next makes sure she leaves the circle and falls flat on her face and when she did fall some times out of the circle she ended up in the mud and they would all point and laugh at her.

there was one who didn't treat her like she was a freak and that was that nice boy who was all so treated different like she was...

when she first came to Frighton Elementary and was told to pick a seat as told by Mrs Graves...

no one wanted to sit by her and they would all ways say the same thing to her when she would look at them as she walks by each one of them.

'seats taken', 'no way' and all so 'not gonna happen' and the list went on from there...but when she got to the back of the class she saw a green boy with a one eye and seem to be the same age as her and as she walks over to him she ask him if she could sit by him and she would understand if he tells her no but instead he just smiles at her and told her that she is more than Welcome to sit by him any time.

she didn't get his name due to the fact after what happen next outside after the kids push her around in that circle they formed before

one of the kids who's name was Percy Boleslaw who was a year older than she was took his fist out and started to hit her and kept beating her up until one of the kids who didn't like where this fight was going even if it was only one person who was fighting a girl who wasn't even fighting back, ran off and got Mrs Grave and the other teachers and well when they saw Percy beating up a girl he got in so much trouble for it and Mrs Grave ran over to Jillian who was laying down on the ground and hugging her legs to her chest and Mrs Graves gently pick her up into her arms and told one of the other teachers to call Jillian's parents and tell them what happen  
and well when her dad came into the school and look pretty mad after he heard the news over the phone and when he walk down the hall way, Jillian's classmates couldn't help but be impress by him and well one of the boys pointed at him and said that he was Worthington the scarer and some other kids started to talk and wonder what he could be doing here at their school and then when Mrs Grave opens a door from another room and saw Mr Worthington and when he watch her step aside he couldn't believe what he saw...Jillian was covered in bruises all over her arms and all so on her face too...

and all she said when she look up at him was this 'sorry daddy...' but after she did say that he ran over and pick her up and look over to Mrs Graves and told her he was going to try another school for his little princess and then he look back at Jillian and told her to get her things and she told him okay and he put her down and let her go to the class room that she was in before she went outside and after she got her things and left the room some of the kids who had bullied her not too long ago giving her smiles and telling her sorry about picking on her and if they had known she was a Worthington they wouldn't have pick on her like they did and that couldn't help but make her angry as she glares at them and told them that her being a Worthington shouldn't matter and just because they found out who her dad was doesn't mean they have to be nice to her and act like they like her when really in truth they don't and she all so told them not to bother before she went over to her dad and took his hand and started to walk out of the school...

after she was thinking of some parts of her past and she was about almost to the door which she was still a few feet from when two monsters got in her way and they were glaring at each other and both of them were trying to go through the door into the school first before the other and she couldn't help but sigh at this immature acts of the two male monsters...

and the way they were acting so childishly wasn't helping her at all or getting her to her first day in class...

in fact it was more likely these two will be the cause of her being even more late and plus it didn't help that some other monsters were either standing next to her or right behind her seem to feel the same way as she did.

"Man Not Again! Come on!"

"Move it Wazowski! You too Sullivan!"

"Yeah! We Don't Have All Day You Two! Some of us WANT to Learn scream can design!"

"Yeah! this isn't the Scare School! so move it or loose it you two! you might want to be late for class but not all of us!"

"Yeah!"

Jillian couldn't help but see that this was going to get ugly from how everyone was glaring at the two who didn't seem to want to listen to them and kept fighting near the door and so she took it upon herself to deal with the two so she walks over to the two and tap both of them on the shoulders and they look over to her and seem to be surprise to see her and of course she could tell by their faces they had no clue that she was there behind them watching the two of them arguing like little kids.

"Hey The Name is Jillian I was wondering if you be so kind as to move aside so they can get through and wont be late for class and same goes for me since I'm taking a class here too so if you please do be so kind as step aside and allow us to go inside so we may learn how to make scream cans for it is after all a very interesting job to look forward to learn the fantastic learning of the art of scream can design so gentlemen please do move before I bring the teacher into this if you do not listen to me asking you nicely to let all of us go inside since it seems you two might take a while to decide for which ever one of you will go in first before the other."Jillian said as she watches the two look at her in shock as she spoke before stepping aside for her and she smiles at them and walks past the two and went inside but she did say "thank you."before she headed to the room that she was going to have her class in and she could hear the other students coming in as well and as she walks into the room and went over to her seat she looks over and sees more students come into the room and all so she saw the two who had been holding up the whole students from getting to class on time and both she and the other students were all most late to class thanks to the two...

she didn't know what was up with those two but hopefully they will work it all out and stop acting like such little kids.

to be continued...

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter isn't perfect and is a little short but I think I will try to make the next chapter a little longer.**

**but I hope you like this chapter anyway**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Co-Written with CaptainFluffyPants]**

**Credit for Monsters Inc/University goes to Pixar &amp; Disney**

**this was Co-Written with CaptainFluffyPants **

**I thought I would post this right now and I can work on Chapter 4 which will pick up where Chapter 3 left off because I need to hurry this up and then fix my computer that is being a little slow on me right now.**

**and anyway CaptainFluffyPants if you are reading this I hope that everything is okay *hugs***

**and by the way I don't know I will be able to update this but I will when I can but right now I need to fix my computer.**

* * *

it was the other day that in class Jillian found out they had to work in partners of three to make a scream canister that they will be graded on and just her luck she was paired up with the two monsters who are always glaring at each other or starting a fight.

not to forget she had to make sure Sullivan didn't break the scream canister that they have to make and will be due in like in a few days and at least Wazowski is at least trying to learn scream can design unlike Sullivan who isn't even putting a effort in trying to learn scream can design...

and he seriously didn't even know what year scream cans were invented and to which she knew what year it was first invented  
and it was the Year 1752 and it was the next day they made a door that leads to the human world and thus creating scream energy in that very year...

she was surprise that Sullivan didn't even know such important history and she thought he should really study it if they are ever going to work together.

she was in her room right now picking out her clothes before she goes in the bathroom and take a shower and right now the clothes she pick out are a black T-Shirt with a picture of a Skull that look like it had one big eye before it was a skull and all so she pick out some blue shorts and after she pick up the clothes she headed into the bathroom to take a shower...

after she took a shower and got dress she dries her hair and headed out of the room to go get the two monsters that she was partner up with but even though she did ask Professor Brandywine if she could be reassigned to a different group due to how Sullivan and Wazowski act but he said that there was no reassigning partners and she is stuck with them.

"just my luck I get group with the two who don't even want to work together..."Jillian said as she headed to the boys dorm and she walk past some boys who were mostly looking at her and one who was holding some books and was walking had look at her for too long and had trip over himself and his books fell all over the floor.

"Okay I get it I'm ugly to look at...you boys don't have to rub it in by looking at me like that..."Jillian said to them before heading down to where Sullivan's room is and she didn't hear one of the boys who had been looking at her say "Man...She's Hot!"

she was at Sullivan's door and knock on it before calling out to him from the other side of the door.

"Sullivan! Get Your Slacker self up right now! we need to meet up with Wazowski and get to work on the scream can! and you better put some effort in learning it like Wazowski is doing!"she said as she waited for the door to open but when it does it wasn't Sullivan but his roommate who was Jeffrey Fungus.

"Oh Hey Fungus is Sullivan in? I need to get him to try to work with me and Wazowski on the scream can that is due soon."Jillian said but Fungus fixes his glasses on his face before answering her "Oh Sullivan isn't here at the moment he went to Frat Row to the Roar Omega Roar's House to try to get them to let him back in and well...Oh Boy..."Fungus said but he stops when he saw the angry look on Jillian's face "HE DID WHAT?! How dare he go off to Frat Row when he knows we need to work on the scream can! I am not getting no F- because of his lack of wanting to learn!"she said and she was about to take off but she looks over at Fungus "Oh and Thanks Fungus and I will see you at the Door Class some time! by the way how is that Door your making?"she asks him and he couldn't help but smile as she ask him that "Oh it's doing pretty good thanks for asking and good luck getting Sullivan to try to work on the scream can."Fungus said before closing the door and then Jillian headed out and headed to Frat Row and when she got there it was like a party and well it was night time right now and it seem like in most times when she is walking from the library with some books in her arms she can hear a party coming from Frat Row...do they do anything else besides throw parties!?

as she was walking down Frat Row she was looking for Roar Omega Roar's House and when she look over to one of the houses that had the letters ROR on top she knew that was the place so she went walking over to the front door and opens it up and saw that it was just as crazy in here as it was outside...lots of Monsters were partying and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at this before closing the door behind her and walking through the crowd of partying monsters and when she thought she will not find Sullivan she hears someone say "Sorry Sullivan! but you heard Johnny! you can't be a ROR after how much you mess up back there!"when she look over she saw it was Crab like Monster speaking and she all so saw Sullivan.

"Come on Guys Please I just want to-"Sulley said but is cut off by a very big Roar follow by someone yelling at him

"James Sullivan! You No Good Slacker! I went to your room to get you so we can work on are project and here I find you at a Party! seriously can't you take anything seriously?!"Jillian said as she walks over to him and past by some monsters who had stop dancing and partying and saw her walk over to Sulley who was standing near Roar Omega Roar.

"Jillian please you and Wazowski can go and make the can yourselves..."Sulley said as he rolls his eyes at her and waving her off before looking back at the ROR Brothers and she couldn't help but growl at him "Sullivan you can't just leave me and Wazowski all the work! you need to at least try!"Jillian said and he didn't seem want to listen to her cause it look like he was ignoring her now.

"Sullivan I'm talking to you and you will listen! I-"Jillian said but she was cut off by a chuckle and she looks over and saw a monster she was trying not to run into while she was here and that monster was her older brother Johnny.

"Well Well if it isn't little Jilly-Willy...still being trouble I see."Johnny said and she couldn't help but glare at him and walk past Sullivan and walk over to Johnny and his ROR Brothers that was him, Chet Alexander, Javier Rios, Reggie Jacobs and Chip Goff.

"We can't all be as 'perfect' as you Johnny but at least I don't treat other monsters like they don't have a chance to be scarers like you do...and don't call me Jilly-Willy! you know I hate that! and you know very well my name is Jillian! you think after living together all are lives you think you grow out of calling me that?!"Jillian said while some mosters were listening and seem interested to know how a girl like her and Johnny know each other and wonder why she said that they lived together before?

"hey you can't talk that way to Johnny! who do you think you are?!"Chet said to her and she didn't leave her eyes off of Johnny as she answers Chet "I can talk that way to him any time I want cause he's my Older Brother..."Jillian said as she was hoping not to really go into this and she only had told a few monsters who weren't going to be scarers that Johnny was her older brother.]

The other day in class, Jillian found herself with a unfortunate dilemma. In her Scream Studies class, she would have to work with two other monsters and they would also be graded as a whole. It was just her luck, she groaned, that she would be working with the two monsters who looked ready to fight and glared daggers at one another constantly.

It also had to be her job to watch Sullivan, who she refused to call Sulley, to make sure he didn't crush one of the scream canisters in his palm like a soda can. Their project was simple and they were given a few days to complete it. She would have been more bummed out if it had only been Sullivan in her group, but she was lucky to have Wazowski, the obvious brains of the duo, who would try to aid her and complete their assignment.

Sullivan on the other hand, was nothing like the smaller monster. He was arrogant and, to put it bluntly, a idiot. He didn't know what year scream cans had been invented. She could only stare at him with her mouth open and inwardly screamed the answer to him, puzzled on how he couldn't know such an important event that changed the course of monster history.

It wasn't the only thing that puzzled her. It was a surprise to see how little he knew of his own history and she advised him, in an annoyed tone, that he should crack open a book and actually take time out of his "precious" schedule to learn.

She was in her room at the moment, scavenging for clothes she liked the most before heading off to the shower. As she stepped over various piles of clothes and papers on her floor, she yanked her black t-shirt that could only be complete with a skull plastered on the front with one large eye. Along with her shirt, she plucked blue shorts from under the pile of newspapers and hummed.

After her long shower, she dressed and dried her hair that she loved so before heading out of the room to get the monsters she had been unlucky enough to be paired with. She had practically begged on her knees to her teacher, Professor Brandywine, if she could be reassigned to a group of hard working monsters that she could relate to. He quickly refused, shaking his head as he did and reassured her in a somewhat sympathetic tone that she would be fine with her partners and that trading partners was not something that he exercised in his classroom.

"Of course, just my luck. I get to be grouped in with the only people in class who seem to loathe each other enough to glare at each other for hours," Jillian groaned, feeling a migraine coming. She walked past a group of boys, sighing dramatically as she did, and ignored their stares. Feeling a little confident, she winked at one and watched with amusement as he tripped over himself and collapsed to the floor.

"Okay, gentlemen, I know I'm not the most attractive thing in the world, but staring at me isn't going to make me disappear." Jillian snapped, before heading down the hallway towards Sullivan's room and went by to quickly to hear one of the monsters whispering to his friend; 'Man...she's hot!'

She stood in front of the blue monsters door, not feeling very patient. Jillian sighed once more, wondering how everything had gotten so bad, before knocking on the door and calling out to the monster hopefully on the other side.

"Sullivan! Get up, you slacker! We have to meet up with Wazowski and get to work on this project. The faster we finish the better, but you have to put some effort in too!" She shouted as she continued knocking on the door and waiting for it to open. When the click of the handle met her ears, she hoped to see her partner greeting her but was met with the sight of Jeffery Fungus, Sullivan's rather accomplished roommate.

"Oh, hello Fungus. Is Sullivan here? I need to get him to come with me and finish a project that is due soon." Jillian explained.

The other monster fixed the glasses on his face before replying. "Sullivan? Nope, sorry. He isn't here. He went to the Frat Row...you know the one for Roar Omega Roar. He was trying to let make them take him back...oh boy..." Fungus said but stopped when Jillian's face twisted in anger.

"HE DID WHAT?! How dare go off to Frat Row when he knows we need to work on our project! I am not getting a bad grade because some boy with temper issues and an egotistical personality doesn't want to learn." She holled and was about to run off to find the monster that currently preoccupied her mind before turning back once to offer a smile at Fungus. "Oh, where are my manners? Thank you Fungus and I hope to see you at the Door Class some time! By the way, how is your door coming along?"

He smiled sheepishly in response. "It's pretty good. Thanks for asking and good luck getting Sullivan to try to work on the scream can. He's trouble, that's for sure." Fungus said before shutting the door and letting Jillian head out to the Frat Row with angry eyes. When she arrived at the frat house with its sleeping monsters and drunk laughter, but the party was wild, especially with the current of darkness over the University. It seemed like every time she walked by the frat row, someone was having a party of some sorts. She often glared at the homes, wishing that they would do something else besides make noise and just study like normal students.

As she was walking to Frat row, her gaze went to the House of ROR and gaped at the many monsters inside and out. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she slammed the doors open and let them close behind her, walking through the crowds of partying monsters. For a while she was trying her best to ignore the various monsters beckoning her to dance when she heard a voice. "Sorry Sullivan! But Johnny's word is final! You can't be one of us after how badly you messed up at the exams." She turned to see a crab monster staring up at a sorrowful Sullivan.

"Come on, guys! I just want to-"he began but was cut off by a large monster also wearing a ROR related accessory.

"James Sullivan! You no good slacker, you! I went to your room to get you so we can work on are project and here you are, at a party when we should be working. Seriously, can't you take responsibility for yourself for once?" Jillian roared as she shoved her way through the crowd and pass some monsters who stopped dancing to see why the infamous Jillian Worthington was yelling at the son of a equally famous scarer.

"Listen, Jillian. Just go do the project without me. You and Wazowski can do it yourselves." Sulley shot back with a roll of his eyes, waving her off. He returned his attention back to the ROR brothers and she couldn't help but snarl at his attempt to block her out.

"You can't run away from this. You can't just leave me and Wazowski to work on this alone. You need to try, you need to help us...please." Her voice became softer now, almost kind despite the anger she felt down to her bones. Much to her dismay, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her and refused to glance her way. "Sullivan! I'm talking to you and would you please listen, I-" Before she could finish her rant she was cut off by an all too familiar chuckle and her heart dropped. She turned ever so slowly and was trying not to tear out her hair when she saw her older brother, Johnny.

"Well, well, if isn't our little Jilly-Willy...still causing trouble I see." Johnny sneered in his arrogant voice and she glared hatefully back at him. She stepped right past her original objective to stand tall in front of the ROR fraternity comprised of him, Chet Alexander, Javier Rios, Reggie Jacobs and Chip Goff.

"We can't all be like you, your highness. At least I don't treat other monsters like they don't have a chance to be scarers like you...and don't call me Jilly-Willy! You know I hate that, you eggplant. My name is Jillian. Jil-li-an. You think that my own brother would grow up and respect me after all this time?" The music had died down considerably since Jillian had entered the party and marched over to where Sullivan and The Roar Omega Roar Brothers were at and started yelling.

Jillian was glaring at Sullivan and Johnny "man I can't believe I have to deal with having two Big Ego Kings at this place! one who is my older brother and the other who thinks just because he's a Sullivan he should get special treatment! which I guess is the same with Johnny since he thinks just because he's a Worthington he should get some type of special treatment too! man what else can go wrong with this place?"Jillian thought to herself and she got her answer when she hears some giggling and a splash and she looks over and sees the PNK's picking on a girl who was name Ally Clawson who was the same type of Monster as the PNK's but she wasn't into the color pink like they were and Ally's skin was a pale blue color and her hair was blue as well and she had three green eyes but her middle eye was well hidden by some of her bangs.

and it would appear the splash sound came from Carrie Williams pouring her drink on Ally.

"oops did I mess up your outfit! I'm so sorry...Not!"Carrie said before laughing with her sisters at Ally who seem to be annoyed by the PNK's picking on her and Jillian was now looking ready to claw at the PNK's but instead she just calmly walks away from Sullivan, her brother Johnny and Roar Omega Roar brothers and went over to Ally and the PNK's.

"Oh Wow I didn't know that there was going to be Stupid PNK's at this party if I had known I would of brought my bat..."Jillian said as she gets a paper towel and helps Ally dry off "thanks..."Ally whispers to her and Jillian gives her a small smile "No Problem."she whispers back while helping the other girl out.

"excuse me?! you got a problem with us?!"Naomi said in anger as she glares at Jillian who while still helping Ally didn't bother to look at Naomi as she spoke again "yeah I got a problem with girls like you...you think your so much better than everyone else just because you think your good looks can get you places well let me tell you what that can only get you so far in life Princess."Jillian said and after she did say that she was done drying off Ally and Carrie was about to pour a drink on Jillian when a hand grabs her wrist and she looks over and sees the one who stop her was a girl who was Joselyn "Josey" Irma Sullivan who was the same type of Monster as her older Brother Sulley but much smaller and was more slender and pretty close to more humanoid looking just like Jillian.

"Now I know you aren't going to pour that drink right? you got some nerve Carrie...seriously your just as bad as Sulley..."Josey said as she was glaring at the girl and was about ready to punch her when a long frond takes her hand that is now in a fist and she looks over and sees Jeweletta "Scalezy" Scaleza who has many long fronds on her head that was like hair and she was purple lizard and she all so had two fronds on her head too.

"Josey they aren't worth it...so please don't..."Scalezy said to her friend who sighed and look at her friend before looking back at the scared Carrie "...Fine I wont hit her...this time...but next time I will if she really needs it and believe me the girl is always is asking for it."Josey said as she lets go of Carrie and shoves her to her friends.

"Josey you had no right to do that to Carrie you could of really hurt her and you better be glad that I don't call dad and tell him to come and get you cause-"Sulley said but was cut off by Josey who turns around to face him "Oh Shut up James! Your just as bad as them! and don't say she didn't have it coming or deserve it cause you know very well she did!"Josey yells at Sulley and when she glares over at the Roar Omega Roar and one of them that was Chip Goff blushes when he saw her look their way and the reason why he is blushing is because he had a crush on Josey.

lucky for him she didn't seem to notice at all as she looks back at Sulley "if anyone should be glad I don't call dad it should be you James..."Josey said as she headed over to where Jillian and Ally were at and Scalezy seem to get nervous cause she wasn't use to being at a party even though Josey did drag her here.


End file.
